


Dread

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Deathfic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke receives a short letter from Sam when Dean dies and goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

Fandom: One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
Title: Dread  
Characters: Brooke Davis, mentions of Dean and Sam Winchester  
Pairing: Past Dean/Brooke  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Death, Het.  
Summary: Brooke receives a short letter from Sam when Dean dies and goes to hell.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, SPN, Brooke, Dean or Sam. I don't own anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 228 words without title and ending.

*Dread*

When the end came, it came in the form of a letter. Dread filled Brooke's entire being as she held onto the letter from Sam Winchester, the younger brother of the only man that she had ever loved.

Her world came crashing down around her as she read the two words the letter consisted of: He's gone. He's gone. Two words, two words that made Brooke feel like someone had sucker-punched her.

Her breath came out in gasps and tears immediately clouded her vision. Even though Brooke had known that Dean was going to hell, it didn't make it any easier to know that he was there right now.

It didn't change how much it hurt to know that Dean was dead. It didn't lessen the hurt to know that she was never going to hug or kiss Dean again, or worry about him when he and Sam were out hunting.

The thought that she would never hold him or make love to him brought a fresh round of tears from her eyes. Dread settled into her stomach as she thought about trying to keep going without Dean.

After a few moments of silence, Brooke ripped up Sam's letter and fell to her knees on her hardwood living room floor. She was shaking as she cried and the only thing she wanted was what she couldn't have: Dean.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
